Music & Lyrics
by NM42
Summary: Set after Resignation. House follows Cameron after a brief encounter with a certain something. Repost/revised after I thought I had initially lost it.


**Title:** music & lyrics  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Word Count:** 3255  
**Summary: **Set after Resignation. House follows Cameron after a brief encounter with a certain something...Repost/revised after I thought I had initially lost it...  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. So stop rubbing it in. Credit given where necessary. Songs by Eliott Yamin (Wait for you) Fergie (Big Girls Don't Cry). Not my first choice of music but the lyrics, well...their self explanatory.  
**For:** Una! And my beta Karla

* * *

House remained in his office, his eyes glued to the ceiling watching as the ball clutched in his grasp floated up then back down. Finally sensing a hint of anger surge through him, House threw the ball with all his might against the wall, watching as it hit the wall in front of him, bounce off the opposite one then disappear into the diagnostics room. With a sigh he swiveled his chair toward his computer and opened up a new window.

_Wilson_

_Cameron resigned, are you happy now?_ C_ome in and do your evil "I told you so, I told you so" dance because I won't be here for long.  
_  
With that he hit the sent button and swiveled back to his prior spot. Glancing around lazily he groaned when he realized his iPod was in the diagnostics room. Getting up in much annoyance he strode into the room feeling a marginal sense of loneliness. Surely they didn't have grand times and have snapshots of all of them smiling and being playful, it was merely a sense of letting go something that he had created. Moving his head in sync with his wiping motions of the whiteboard he eyed his savior and thanked the heavens above. Moving back into his office, he plopped down onto his chair and plugged in his iPod but did a double take as A. it wasn't and iPod and B. it wasn't his. House lifted it and eyed it cautiously like that infested with a virus but snorted and settled for it. It was a musical device that much he gathered from the typical icon of head phones on top and the volume buttons on the side.

It was perspicuous that it amused him as he continued to twirl it trying to find an on button. He found it and plugged the headphones into his ears, letting the beginning of Al Green's, Love and Happiness settle over. He bob his head because he happened to like the song, mouthing some of the words and moving his head in sync, getting into the groove. Figuring the owner of it had good musical taste, he continued to listen. Seconds after it had finished, Eliott Yamin's "Wait for you" came in, trapping him instantly. His fingers found the melody almost instantly anticipating the way that of the composers hands moved, the ear of a pianist going into over drive. Usually sappy songs like that didn't catch his attention, but something about it seemed promising.

_I never felt nothing in the world like this before  
Now I'm missing you and I'm wishing you would come back through my door  
Why did you have to go?  
You could have let me know; so now I'm all alone_

_Girl you could have stayed but you wouldn't give me a chance  
With you not around it's a little bit more than I can stand  
And all my tears they keep runnin' down my face  
Why did you turn away?_

The whole time House listened intently trying to figure out it this was a cunning scheme that Wilson or Cuddy, or perhaps both had cooked up to make him see that he did in fact lose one of the things that deemed true to him. He shook his head at the stupidity. He had barely told Wilson about Cameron's resignation, no way Boy Wonder would come up with something that quick.

_So why does your pride make you run and hide  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie what you keep inside  
This is not how you want it to be_

_So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life_

He argued the current situation that presented itself and momentarily cursed himself. Cameron had been waiting for him to do something since she first presented herself as a person. It intrigued him at how she would continue to rise up from the countless number of times that he denied any sort of feeling that surfaced when it involved her. He had told himself that he brought her onto his team merely for the sake of looks, but deep down inside he knew there was something more to her then that.

_Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I find it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do  
I'll wait for you_

Did she really need him in her life? According to her earlier statement he'd be 'just fine'. Suddenly he felt it hitting closer to him then he ever anticipated it would. He inhaled deeply and let out a shaky breath.

_Been a long time since you called me  
(How could you forget about me)  
You gotta be feeling crazy  
How can you walk away  
(When) Everything stays the same  
I just can't do it baby_

House couldn't figure out how in fact Cameron more respectably,_ Allison, _had metaphorically grown a pair and had walked away. A small part of him secretly craved working with her without Foreman and the pesky wombat. It wasn't something that he had expected from her anyways. Chase and Foreman he could see, but Cameron resigning just like that was a blind side hit.

_What will it take to make you come back  
Girl I told you what it is and it just ain't like that  
Why can't you look at me?  
You're still in love with me  
Don't leave me crying_

House shifted uncomfortably in his chair and immediately checked his eyes hesitantly for tears. His hand rubbed vigorously, although it was so unlike to dare shed one tear as his pride so many countless times over took his emotions or lack there of. He couldn't tell if she was still in love with him or not. When she had walked over to him, his gaze fixed pointedly at her as her hand grazed the sleeve of his jacket and let out those words that continued to ring in his ears, "I'll miss you". It resurfaced as House found himself blink furiously at the severity of it. The words repeated once more before House glanced around, the words so vivid he had to wonder if Cameron was still around.

_Baby why can't we just start all over again  
Get it back to the way it was  
If you give me a chance I can love you right  
But you're telling me it won't be enough_

House couldn't love her right...or could he? Love was an uncharted territory, a gray zone, after the whole Stacy mess had taken place. He always questioned it when it came to Cameron but knew that he couldn't offer her much.

_So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life_

_Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I find it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do  
I'll wait for you_

He lowered his chin to his chest in defeat and knew that it practically over. She would likely run to Chase and end up with the fairy tale ending. A man that could offer her sweet words, hugs, words of encouragement and anything else that he wasn't even capable of offering. He shook his head at how inane he was acting, at the thoughts currently clouding his mind and judgment.

_So why does your pride make you run and hide  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie what you're keeping inside  
That is not how you want it to be_

_Baby I will wait for you  
Baby I will wait for you  
If it's the last thing I do_

He had had enough of the song that contained obvious hints. He _got it_. Realization dawned on him as he stood up abruptly, scraping the chair hard against the floor and yanked his cane from his side. With a semi-startled look around he retrieved his backpack and hitched it over his shoulder and began to walk toward the elevator as fast as his leg would allow him. Wilson passed by him, doing a double take at his friends' quick advance to the elevator.

"House?" Wilson questioned.

House continued to stare at the elevator avidly waiting for it to open. Wilson snapped him out of his reverie by actually snapping as House looked at him with surprise. He looked up at the lit up numbers and jabbed at the buttons impatiently with his cane, groaning impatiently.

"What are you doing?" Wilson asked just as the elevator doors flew open and House stepped in quickly. Wilson stepped in after him. They stood there in silence, sure tension of an unknown situation.

"House?"

"None of your damn business" he threw over his shoulder once the elevator doors had opened.

Wilson watched on perplexed as House's retreating form exit the hospital. Cuddy, who stood at the nurse's station signing charts walked over to Wilson in typical Cuddy prodding fashion. Her eyes dragged from House's miniscule form in the darken night to Wilson, trying very hard to decipher his current state. Her hand drifted over to his chin and manually closed it snapping him out of his reverie.

"House went over to Cameron's I believe" Wilson finally said.

"What? Why?"

"Cameron resigned"

Cuddy placed her hands on her hips and glared at Wilson who still held his creased forehead frown towards the doors.

House's leg began to slowly ache, but ignored it without question and even as he mounted his bike and shoved his cane in its place he still couldn't get that annoying line out of his head.

_Baby I will wait for you..._

* * *

Cameron shrugged off her coat once she got into her apartment. TV didn't feel like the right thing to do so figured she'd get on the computer and listen to music for awhile. When she opened the email there was a picture of her mother and father, Alan and younger brother Alex smiling vastly with the city of Chicago as a background. She frowned slightly at the picture, wishing she were there but couldn't help but laugh at Alex's two thumbs up and dorky open mouth. She quickly hit the reply button and typed up her response.

_Hey!_

_I miss all of you! Gah, you don't understand how much. Things have been hectic here but I'll try and see if I could manage a day or two from here to go and see you guys. Well, hope all is well :)_

_Allie_

She hit the sent and leaned back into her chair. She closed the window and opened up her Windows Media Player,

_Da Da Da Da  
The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
To be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity_

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you_

Ha the understatement of the year, she thinks but continues to listen to the music floating around her walls aimlessly.

_It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry_

_The path that I'm walking  
I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown  
Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay_

There is a hesitant rap on the door and Cameron looks out in the direction. Lifting an eyebrow, she turned the music down and clicked off the computer screen. Smoothing out her shirt she looked through the peep hole and is almost tempted to say "Get the hell away from me House" but doesn't and instead settles for a long sigh and a reluctant opening of the door. He's standing there much to the dejavu-ness of what seemed like years ago. His eyes are cast down and slowly dragged up to meet her arched of an eyebrow gaze.

"House?"

"Cameron"

"May I ask what you're doing here?"

"I can't take a stroll near your neighborhood because you feel that you own the place?"

She let out a dramatic laugh and continued to stare at him. "I don't have to take that from you, I'm not part of your team anymore"

"Your right your not. I came here to give you this back" he dug into his pockets and handed her the mp3 player.

She took it from him hesitantly, letting her eyes narrow at him. "Alright what did you do with it?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, even if I did do you think I'd give myself up that easy? Just be glad that I came by, who knows what the janitor would have done with it. A simple thanks would be nice you know"

She softened her expression and smiled at him. "Thanks House. Would you um...like to come in?"

He clenched his jaw and looked around, eyes darting every which way. "Alright"

Cameron stepped aside and motioned for him to get inside. When he did, he took everything in. She had done some remodeling from his previous time there. The couch had gone a dark shade or two, the treadmill was in its same place, the walls had been painted a different color and some plants had found their way into the corners of the walls. It seemed like..._home_.

She began to head into the kitchen rinsing out some cups and pouring in some scotch. House's eyebrows knitted together, and forehead creased much into the fact of this tiny Cameron detail he failed to notice.

"Didn't know you drank scotch" he said taking the glass from her.

"You never asked" she countered, sitting opposite him on the couch.

He brought the cup up to his lips but stopped and set it down, taking a deep breath and looking at her intently.

"What" she said after a moment.

"Nothing" he said taking a huge swig of the familiar amber liquid. As much as the moment screamed to get out or kick him out something in the air told her that it was ok. Despite the scene that had taken place not that many hours ago, it seemed as if House didn't take anything personal and instead reflected and accepted her resignation.

She noticed he had almost finished it and motioned for more. He declined with a wave of a hand and continued to sip it languidly savoring the moment and drink. Cameron nodded and headed into the kitchen, pouring in more of the scotch into her glass. She missed the take of her hand, spinning around and hard, soft but rough lips kissing her forcefully. For a moment she panicked but let the moment settle over her.

"House" she said breathlessly, pulling apart from him momentarily. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, so you get a chance to make out with me but I can't?"

"We did not make out" Cameron protested lightly.

"You practically ate my face"

Cameron looked at him once more before contradicting her past comment, swiftly running her hands into his hair and tug lightly. "It was for a good cause"

House rolled his eyes. "Like I was saying, you have a chance and I don't...that's a bit selfish don't you think?" he said against her lips, then withdrew from her slightly and lifted his hands. "Look, no needles"

She huffed a laugh and continued to breathe hard staring at him lustfully with hooded eyes. Her mouth already felt swollen, the lower part of her starting to grow wet. House patted the counter and she hopped on without question, locking in her ankles and pulling him in deep for a soundless kiss.

She moaned at the sudden feel of House's hand, feeling her through the fabric letting out an animalistic growl of approval. Cameron pressed one hand against his in an effort to add more pressure, rubbing rhythmically. She let out a gasp as House's fingers found the inside of her making her gasp at the sudden contact. With a stretch and wide eyes, she could already see the beginning shapes of dots and oblong shapes. Cameron cried out suddenly slumping forward and letting profane words topple from her mouth, House mischievously pumping lightly and covering his fingers with her juices. When the initial wave passed over her, she yanked her hand from him and began to remove the sweetness from her, licking and sucking, House watching utterly aroused.

"I hate shirts" House said suddenly tugging the shirt above the head of an over eager Cameron. They flung it aside together, their lips connecting once more in a flurry of intimate contact. Cameron traced a finger against him, feeling him grow more as the seconds passed. House swallowed hard, his Adams apple bobbing in his throat. With a dexterous flicker of his jeans button, the material pooled around his ankles giving Cameron no chance to take back the sudden moistening of her lips.

"Tell me you're not going to leave the hospital" he growled into her ear. She shook her head, not trusting herself to say something verbal. "Good"

"ER" Cameron moaned as House slipped into her and began to slowly move within her.

"You're an idiot" House rasped out thrusting into her languidly, forceful. Her head bounced back, hitting the cupboard sending jolts of momentary pain but not allowing it to overtake her current state. With another sloppy kiss, he took her wrists and raised them above her head, prompting her eyes to pop wide open as her aroused gazed settled on him. A flicker of determination passed over him, plunging deeper and faster at the sudden strained pant of Cameron.

"Fuck...me" Cameron moaned throaty. The microwave handle continued to bore into her thin back, becoming more hurtful every time House pounded into her. The sound of skin to skin ringing loud in her ears. His face began to contort to sudden bliss, his eyes shut and pulse quickened.

He let out a low strained groan as Cameron shut her eyes and anticipated what was about to come. Seconds later House's hot milky fluid filled her completely. House's body felt heavy against hers, breathing raggedly, the microwave handle pressing into her back. She kissed the top of his head and hugged him tighter, the only sound coming from the effort of trying to breathe. After a moment House broke the unexplainable silence.

"Don't leave" he whispered.

"Never"


End file.
